Mine
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: "You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that has ever been mine."  -Taylor Swift's song 'Mine'


**A/N: Greetings everyone. This is my first attempt at a song fic but anyway here I go. **

**Characters: Edward & Bella**

**Song: Mine By Taylor Swift.**

**Oh, oh, oh****  
><strong>**Oh, oh, oh******

**You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables****  
><strong>**Left a small town, never looked back****  
><strong>**I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'****  
><strong>**Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts.**

My whole outlook of life changed when I arrived in Boston as student at Harvard University and met him. He was a pre-med student at Boston University, studying with dedication and working part-time at restaurant to help pay his tuition. I didn't believe that love lasted; at least that's what I thought before meeting Edward Cullen.

**I say, "Can you believe it?"****  
><strong>**As we're lying on the couch****  
><strong>**The moment I could see it****  
><strong>**Yes, yes, I can see it now.**

**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?****  
><strong>**You put your arm around me for the first time****  
><strong>**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter****  
><strong>**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

Even now, I still can't believe that I'm so happy with him, lying on the couch, watching a chick flick together. Now I know the meaning of true love. The first time he puts his arms around me, we were sitting by the water and I couldn't place my emotions. All I knew that something special was between us.

My parents: Renee and Charlie's divorce sent me down falling, making me think that love is make belief and marriage is just a piece of paper. Their experience made me extra careful; always shying away from boys and hardly ever dating.

But Edward changed all of that. He changed me. With him, I learnt of another rebellious side of me, learning how to have fun.

Many things have been unclear to me, but what I've always been sure that he's the best thing that's ever been mine.

**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together****  
><strong>**And there's a drawer of my things at your place****  
><strong>**You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded****  
><strong>**You say we'll never make my parents mistakes**

After a while later, we became inseparable; a few of my things lay in his apartment. He was curious, wanting to know why I'm the way I am and soon he uncovered my secrets and promised that we'll never make my parents' mistakes.

**We got bills to pay****  
><strong>**We got nothing figured out****  
><strong>**When it was hard to take****  
><strong>**Yes, yes, this is what I thought about**

**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?****  
><strong>**You put your arm around me for the first time****  
><strong>**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter****  
><strong>**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?****  
><strong>**You saw me start to believe for the first time****  
><strong>**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter****  
><strong>**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

We were young, we hadn't planned for the long run but I knew that as long as we were together, we'd be able to manage whatever life would throw our way. Whenever things were difficult, I'd take a deep breath and remember how he changed me the moment he entered my life: the way how his arms felt perfect around me and how he was the best thing to ever be mine. I'd think of all the bright city lights reflecting on the clear blue water, those feelings all fluttering in my heart.

**And I remember that fight, 2:30AM****  
><strong>**You said everything was slipping right out of our hands****  
><strong>**I ran out crying and you follow me out into the street****  
><strong>**Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known****  
><strong>**And you took me by surprise, you said, "I'll never leave you alone"**

After moving in together, there was a time when we had a fight late at night and he got angry, saying that I couldn't handle things and all of it was slipping out of my hands. I burst into tears and ran out crying into the street. I couldn't believe that I'd done what my parents had done. I'd repeated their mistake and now my world would crash around me.

He followed after me and I stared at him, waiting for the good bye because that's all I've ever known. I thought of the moment when Renee and Charlie had said farewell, and a lump rose in my throat and I braced my self for the words that would leave his mouth.

However, he took me by surprise by saying that he'll never leave me alone.****

**You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water****  
><strong>**And every time I look at you it's like the first time.****  
><strong>**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter****  
><strong>**She is the best thing that's ever been mine."**

****He said to me that he remembered all our times together, and especially when we sat by the water. Every time he looks at me, it's like the first time. He said that he knew what he was getting into by falling irrevocably in love with a careless man's careful daughter, and that I am the best thing that's ever been his.

**(Hold on, we'll make it last)****  
><strong>**(Hold on, never turn back)****  
><strong>**(Hold on) You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter ****  
><strong>**(Hold on) You are the best thing that's ever been mine******

**(Hold on) Do you believe it?****  
><strong>**(Hold on) We're gonna make it now****  
><strong>**(Hold on) And I can see it****  
><strong>**(Yeah, yeah, yeah) (I can see it now)**

**EdwardPov:**

It isn't hard for me to understand that Bella has her doubts and fears but I know that I have no regrets where she's concerned. I made a rebel of Charlie Swan's careful daughter and she's the best thing that I could've ever made mine.

**A/N: So what do you think of this? Is it a hit or a miss? Do you think it's good or bad? Do you like it or not? **

**Leave your views in a review. Cheers! **


End file.
